villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Walton Simons
Walton Simons is the secondary antagonist in the game Deus Ex and presumably one of the overall main antagonists of the entire Deus Ex franchise. He's the director of both FEMA and UNATCO as well as a very powerful government official in Washing. He's secretly the right-hand man of Bob Page and is the second-in-command of Majestic 12, which currently rules the world. Overview Walton Simons' past is unknown, but he's been a government official for a period of time. He's the current director of FEMA, but was only permited to his position by Bob Page, who manipulated an unknown senator who was infected with the Gray Death, and went to work immediately. A mysterious cloak-and-dagger man, he first appeared after JC Denton completed his objectives on Battery Park and captured two NSF operatives. Simons is the first higher-up to be seen and he interrogated the insurgents which ended with Simons having the two of them executed. Walter Simons is one of the few nano-augmented people with Page at the time, but he's considered to be one of the most dangerous people in all of Majestic 12 according to JC and Paul Denton. He has no sense of humor and only tolerates people when he needs to. Although he's heavily augmented with various combat-aiding modifications (with his face being let up with bioelectronics), claims that his nano-augmentations are used purely for security reasons and for disaster relief for FEMA. His nano-augmentations make him immune to gas, flames, plasma ammunition rounds, and prods along with small arms fire and ammunition. He also possessess a targeting and remote detonation aug as well to add on to the list of augmentations that Walton has. He's also always seen being escorted by two or more Men in Black. Simons' has combat-oriented augmentations with it being revealed later int he game that he carries a Plasma Rifle, LAM grenade, and a Dragon Tooth Sword )(the Dragon Sword and Plasma Rifle are high powered weapons with almost instant lethal capabilities). Not only is Simons a skilled fighter, he's also a machiavellian politician who uses his power and influence to intimidation and coerce and command numerous underlings. This is seen durign Simons' conversation with Joseph Manderley, a bureaucrat who was put in charge as the Director of UNATCO due to his willingness to take orders from Majestic 12. Later in the game, he shows up trying to kill JC at one of MJ12's offshore bases and will later appear in the command building ar Area 51 if he were to fail. Simons also has a habit of constantly charging his bioelectric reserves to keep them at 100% efficiency, which causes a sharp pain behind his eyes that Jaime Reyes often tells him to stop doing. If JC doesn't kill Manderley during his escape from UNATCO HQ, then Simons will kill the director instead and during an interrogation, he has two captured NSF soldiers executed for not cooperating, even though he says that he had information on their families. Quotes *''"One must admire a man who can keep a secret, because he has value."'' *''"I am a patient man... But not that patient."'' *''"You will confess, by the way. I don't like to dirty my hands with that sort of thing, but you will confess."'' *''"The real plague, eating at the minds of the American people, is secessionism, regionalism, this new arrogance and sense of entitlement."'' *''"Once the bug bites, you've already lost the patient."'' *''"Do you even have a passing interest in doing your job?"'' *''"Am I behind a desk right now? No, I'm not."'' *''"Denton? Walton Simons here. What an expensive mistake you turned out to be. I ordered the troops to kill you, because frankly I don't have the patience to wait for one of those damn killswitches to work."'' *''"You can't run, Denton. Even if you escape, your killswitch is counting down. You'll be dead in twenty-three hours. Another $50,000,000,000 down the drain."'' *''"We did certainly teach you how to fight, didn't we?"'' *''"You have nothing! Even if Everett succeeds, you can't synthesize enough vaccine to stop an epidemic. You need a Universal Constructor! And don't think Page Industries is going to leave one lying around for you to use, not after you blew up the one in Hong Kong."'' *''"Laugh it up, Denton."'' *''"Remember that NSF gentleman I had to dispatch back at UNATCO Headquarters? Guess you were bitten by the same bug. There's only one cure, you know, once you have the disease."'' *''"You take another step forward, and here I am again, like your own reflection repeated in a hall of mirrors."'' *''"I am the more advanced model, Denton. It's time for you to retire."'' de:Walton Simons Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Extortionists Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Psychopath Category:Propagandists Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Polluters Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupting Influence